erfandomcom-20200215-history
300 Patients
"300 Patients" is the tenth episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It is the 300th episode of the series overall. It first aired on NBC on December 6, 2007. It written by Joe Sachs & David Zabel and directed by John Wells. it has Luka Kovač and Abby Lockhart preparing to fly out to Croatia to bury his father as Abby tackles her recent drinking problem. The ER staff treat a teenage boy with Down's syndrome who was involved in a car accident while they try to reunite him with his estranged father. Plot The ER staff treat an teenage boy with Down's syndrome who was in a car accident with his mother. They try to get the teen to connect with his estranged father who didn't want to raise a kid with Down's syndrome. The staff also try to manage 300 patients in one day. As Luka and Abby prepare to bury his father in Croatia, Abby finally confesses to Luka about her drinking relapse. Short summary Morning shift begins. The night shift treated 142 patients - a new record. Dr. Morris is confident that by the end of the day the ER can set a new record of 300 patients. Frank reminds him that there has never been more than 250 patients in a day. Dr. Morris bets $300 that they can reach 300 by the end of the shift. Frank, Dr. Gates and Dr. Pratt each bet $100 against him. But will the game be fair? Also, when chaplain Dupree arrives announcing that she's doing a round of the hospital, holding blessing ceremonies and memorials, the guys are against it, except for Dr. Gates, which makes the others suspicious. Frank goes straight to the point. Then there is the accident involving a camel. Characters *Abby Lockhart *Archie Morris *Greg Pratt *Neela Rasgotra *Luka Kovač *Samantha Taggart *Tony Gates Trivia * This is the series' 300th episode. * The 300th patient is Frank (thanks to Morris). * Yvette Freeman (Haleh Adams) is the only one who has appeared in Good Luck, Ruth Johnson (the 100th episode), When Night Meets Day (the 200th) and 300 Patients(the 300th). Quotes Pierce: My name is Pierce. Lowell: My name is Lowell. Pierce: Oh... (shaking hands with Lowell) Lowell, I'm your father. Lowell: (almost crying) Nice to meet you. ___________________________________ Julia: (as names of deceased patients roll on a screen) The names of those who passed on while under our care. We take time from our busy day to pay respect to the mothers and fathers, husbands and wives, sisters and brothers, sons and daughters who are no longer with us. Think of one patient who's changed you in some way. Hold them in your memory. (Gates thinks of Joshua Lipnicki) Were they inspiring? Funny?(Morris thinks of Willis Peyton) Corageous? Did they challenge you? (Neela thinks of Teller) Teach you something about yourself? (Pratt thinks of Charlie Metcalf) Were they searching for something? (Luka thinks of Curtis Ames) Was their heart filled with love? (Abby thinks of Dr. Nate Lennox) As you hold them in your mind ask yourself: which of their qualities can be part of my life? ___________________________________ Abby: I started drinking again. Luka: When? Abby: The night Joe got hurt. And I (long pause) can't stop. Luka: I thought when I came back, we just had to get used to being married again. But then things didn't get better and I thought... (long pause) So what do we do? Abby: I need to fix it. I need to go somewhere, a facility, with professionals, and get better. And I need to believe it this time, and I need you to believe it. (long pause) And I need you to help me. (another long pause) So... so, take Joe... go to Croatia, for your father, while I do that. Luka: (incredulous)You want us to go without you? Abby: Yeah, I just... Luka: But you're his mother! Abby: I know that! I know that! (pause) But I haven't been a very good one. And I honestly don't think I can be until I deal with this. Luka: Can't we do this together? Abby: This is how we do it together! You have to help me do it... alone. (long pause) Luka: That's it? (pause) Is there anything else... Abby: (looks at him for a long moment) What do you mean? Luka: ...that you want to tell me? Abby: (turns away) I know... I just... I was out of control, I got... out of control... and I... I did some things. Luka: What kind of things? Abby: Things I'm ashamed of. Luka: Okay, just tell me everything. Abby: (slowly shaking her head) Luka... Luka: After all this, after everything you don't want to tell me? Abby: Not tonight. (long, long pause; Luka sits next to her, breathes out audibly with pain in his voice, his face in his hands; he looks up, and there is another long, long pause) Luka: It's my fault, isn't it? Abby: No, don't. (both of them begin to cry) Please don't... Luka: I should have come home earlier, I shouldn't have left you... Abby: No! I should have been able to handle this! Luka: I broke my promise! Abby: Don't do that, okay?! Don't! I screwed up! I screwed up because I couldn't keep it together! Luka: (at the same time) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so... Abby: This is my fault! It's my fault, it's me! And please, don't, don't. Just don't... (Abby places her hand on his back, and pauses for a long, long moment) I'm sorry. (they sit quietly together, in so much pain) __________________________________ Sam: I don't care what anybody says Gates, I think you're a half decent guy. __________________________________ (about Gates helping Sam with her attacker) Sam: Nice move in there. Are you okay? Gates: Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You know, I did a little cage fighting back in medical school, so... Sam: Good show. Good thing Harold was there to save your ass. Gates: Is that what happened? __________________________________ Julia: You know, there's this story... (Abby shows annoyance at the fact that Julia's still talking to her) I know, I know, bear with me. It's about this little boy, who asks his mother, "Do you think I can pick up that big rock over there?" And she says, "Yes, I'm certain you can lift it, if you use all your strength." So, he goes over and he tries to lift the rock. He tries a bunch of times, until finally he says, "I couldn't do it." So she goes over there and together they lift the rock. Abby: (with sarcasm) Wow, that's great. Julia: (with patience) And she explains to him, that sometimes using all your strength means asking for help. _________________________________ Julia: Everyone could use a blessing now and then. Abby: Or a memorial. _________________________________ (after Gates knocks out the guy attacking Sam, Harold sits down on him as if he's done it) Harold: Not so tough now, are you? _________________________________ Frank: (looking at the clock) Patient count is 299, triage is empty, and in ten seconds we'll be 100 dollars richer... 8, 7, 6, 5... (Morris slams a book down on Frank's hand) Morris: Start a chart on Frank; x-rays, ibuprofen... Yes! 300 patients! I won!Category:Episodes Category:Season 14